You've got to be lost to be found
by Frantic Rush
Summary: Ace is determined to win this new round of the Game of Hearts and claim Fay's little heart as his. He wouldn't even mind crushing her feelings in the process to get what he wants. Or would he? Sequel to 'Song of Nerves' :)
1. Chapter 1

I waited for a while to make sure Nightmare was done with his little speech. I felt tears well up and I subbornly wiped them away. Stupid Nightmare with his vague words. Stupid, _stupid_ Peter who forced me into this mess. Stupid and...

Dangerous. Oh no. I was so busy being angry I forgot I could still be in danger.

My head snapped up to where Peter had trotted off to, seeing no one. Okay, good he's gone. For now, that is. I massaged my temples, willing my brain to start working. Think, think, think! What in the world should I do now? What... was that Game about anyway?

Making up my mind, I sneered at the vial lying on the ground, picked it up and shoved it in my pocket. I don't care what the Game was about. All I wanted was a peaceful life, away from role-holders. Oh, I'm _so_ done with role-holders for today. Getting nearly shot was not worth the soft beds and delicious meals. I would chose the safety of the forest over that any time. I hopped up and brushed off the dust. I'm out of here.

* * *

I kept looking over my shoulder as I made my way to the forest. Why do I get this feeling someone's stalking me? I didn't see anybody, didn't hear anything… But when I closed my eyes earlier I was positive I _sensed_ somebody.

Are my senses overreacting after the encounter with Peter or should I fear for my life? I bit the inside of my cheek in worry. One way to find out…

I slightly changed my path to walk closer to the shop windows. I could use the reflection in my advantage. Now, if I just get the angle right…

There! For a fraction of a second I saw the end of a long coat disappear into an alleyway. My heart sped up as I felt anxiety rush through my blood. Just minutes ago I was nearly killed because I was negligent, but it won't happen again. The fact that this person could creep up on me like this had me uneasy. I needed to ditch whoever was after me, _fast_.

I was approaching the end of the street. Perfect! If I rounded that corner, he wouldn't see me. I'm going to run like crazy then. It was not far from the forest. That had been my safe haven for so many time changes… Surely, I can outsmart my stalker on my own grounds, right? Unless he's as fast as Gray. No, Fay, this time it will work. Anyway, it was my best bet.

I readied myself as I neared the corner. Steady now, steady… Go!

I dashed with all my strength, willing myself to go faster than I've ever ran. One near death experience is enough for the day, thank you very much. I strained my ears to catch the faintest of sounds. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I had to look back now. It will slow me down, but I had no other choice.

I quickly glanced back, prepared to look my enemy in the eye, but all I saw was a deserted street. W-what? Did I get rid of my stalker already? I should have been happy, but I couldn't shake the unmistakable feeling of being watched. It's not that I lost him, oh no. It's much worse… I lost sight of him. The forest is my only hope now.

I raced forward with renewed vigour. Maybe it was my imagination, but I could feel him getting closer. I tried not to pay attention to my surroundings too much, in order to focus purely on running. Which is why I didn't see that stupid rock.

My foot hit the rock and I felt myself falling towards the ground. Everything went in slow motion from then. I saw a strong arm hitch around my stomach as a body pressed behind me to catch me. I sensed his close proximity, felt his breath in my right ear.

My stalker then laughed merrily and my cheeks exploded in redness as I realised who this voice belonged to. Great. Smiley, of all the role-holders had followed me. He didn't seem dangerous at the meeting, but I was still thoroughly embarrassed because he had seen me fall.

"Ahahaha! You're a fast runner, but you need to remember to watch your step, Fay!" The knight said, while helping me upright. Crap. What was his name again? I can't call him Smiley.

"Ah, yes. I thought I was being shadowed, so I was scared… sir." I answered flustered.

"No need to be so formal with me, you can call me by my name! I'm calling you Fay too, right?" He grinned. Oh shoot! Why didn't he say something like 'you can call me blablabla'? How am I supposed to address him now?

"Uhm, thank you." I muttered. Please don't notice I forgot your name, please…

"No problem! Were you heading to the forest? 'Cause I'm going there to! Let's go together!" He grinned happily and then proceeded to lift me up. Hold on. What.

"Hey! What are you doing!"

"I'm protecting you of course from that mean Peter! Rescuing damsels in distress is my job~" Huh? He saw what happened? Then why didn't he help me earlier then? Some knight you are. I shook my head to focus on my current situation.

"But why are you carrying me!"

"Oh silly Fay! This is the easiest way to protect you of course! To an adventure we go~" He sang. You've got to be kidding me. Is he an idiot? I struggled in his arms, but he was too strong for me to break free. Like the rest of Wonderland's role-holders. Is there some mad scientist who feeds them super hormones or something? Why is everyone so abnormally strong?!

"Put me down! Put me down right now, Smiley! Let me go!" I said as I tried to at least kick my legs free.

"Smiley?" He said surprised.

I froze. Oooooh no. Ooooh bloody hell no. I carefully peeked at his face, seeing it was far too close to my liking. Oh my gosh, he's too handsome for goodness' sake! I felt my cheeks burn as our eyes locked. My heart stuttered uncomfortable. I quickly put my hands in front of his eyes so he wouldn't see my cherry red face. He grinned widely at this, even though his eyes were covered.

"Aaawh, are you embarrassed that you gave me a nickname? Or did you forget my name, hmm?"

"Of course I know your name! It's… Ace." I suddenly remembered his name, thanking the heavens as I did. Brain, I love you. If I could do a high five with you now, I would.

"Then it's a nickname? You're so adorable, Fay!" He laughed loudly and my face went a deeper shade of red. It wouldn't surprise me if this blush is forever etched on my cheeks. But he is just too close… And he's still carrying me for crying out loud!

"I'm not adorable and put me down! Please!" I said desperately.

"No can do~" He sang. "But can you remove your hands, I want to see your cute blush." OH MY GOSH HE KNOWS I'M BLUSHING. Aaaaargh I want to disappear so badly now… My heart can't take so many embarrassing moments!

"No, I'm not doing that until you put me down! " And until my blush had died down, but I won't tell him that.

"Theeeeen… I'll just have to walk like this. Ahahahaha!"

I sighed deeply at his logic, like I've lived a thousand years. But I won't give up, I will _not_ let him see me when I'm all flustered.

"Okay, fine. I'll guide you. Please keep walking straight."

And then we had the most awkward 'adventure' in my life as I tried to guide him.

"Oh! Wait, go a little to the left, there's a boulder there. No, not that far left, then we'll go into the bushes. Hey, put me- OUCH! That was a tree, why did you suddenly turn? You should really… Woah hold on, we're straying from the path. Ace, are you even listening? ACE! Dammit Smiley, listen to me!" I roared as the singsong knight kept on laughing.

Suddenly I fell silent as Ace began humming a happy tune. I… don't know these parts of the forest. Oh boy.

I will never make it out of here alive with this airhead.


	2. Chapter 2

My arms were aching from covering Ace's eyes. We had been walking for an hour now. No wait, _he_ had been walking for an hour, since he was still carrying me. How come my arms are about to turn to mush, while he was blissfully whistling like he was holding a bag of air?

And if that wasn't bad enough, I suspected we were going in circles. I could have sworn I saw that fallen tree earlier too… We weren't lost now, were we?

"Uhm, Ace… I really think it's better if you would put me down."

"No way~ How can I do that if I can't see anything? Wouldn't want to put you down in a bush full of nettles, right!" Like always his grin stretched from ear to ear. Even with half of his face covered, I could tell he was handsome. Good thing he couldn't see my beet red face. But… ugh.

I thumped my head on his broad shoulder in defeat. This is getting nowhere if I don't give in… Okay, fine! I retracted my hands slowly and nursed my aching upper arms. Ouch…

"Was that so difficult, hmm?" The knight cheekily smirked while bending down so my feet were touching the ground. Finally, sweet freedom!

"Thank you. Now… do you know where we are? I don't recognise these parts of the forest…"

"Of course! I always camp outside so I know the forest like the back of my hand! Follow me, Fay~ Or else, you'll get lost."

And then he promptly went into the bushes.

Uhm… okaaay? That would be the last path I would take, but I guess I should follow him? I hesitantly walked behind him, carefully pushing the sharp branches away. He held out his hand for me to hold on to when we walked down a rather slippery path. Oh this is nice…

No, wait. Get your mind out of the gutter. I must start a conversation or something…

"Uhm, Ace? Where exactly are we going?"

"This is the quickest way to the Tower of Clover! Trust me, Fay." He threw a teasing wink over his shoulder and I whipped my head to the side so he couldn't see my blush. Seriously, it should be illegal for handsome people to wink.

But I was relieved we weren't heading to the Castle. I didn't believe I could survive another encounter with that rabbit…

* * *

We had been wandering for hours and it had been _awful_. From almost falling down a cliff to running away from an angry wild mother boar. And all Smiley did, was talk about how this 'adventure' was so much fun.

But it wasn't until I saw a horrible familiar fallen tree that I started doubting the knight. I looked to my left with unease. There it is, the bush with the sharp branches. I groaned loudly, catching Ace's attention as he turned around with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, don't you even dare look puzzled, Smiley. We're lost, aren't we." I growled.

"Hmmm, yep~!" He sang. Oh, this idiot… How can he be so happy about being in the middle of nowhere? I stomped to the cursed tree and sat down loudly. Ace laughed at my antics and took a seat next to me.

"Ah but Fay, it's really not fair!" Ace pouted. "You gave me a nickname, but I don't have one for you! I must think of one quickly…" He rested his head in his hand and stared pensively in the distance.

"W-w-wha-? It's not a nickname, Ace! It's just… I don't know. But anyway, please don't give me a nickname." I finished lamely.

Ace just looked at me with clear amusement and scooted closer. I tried to move away to create some space, but his arm around my shoulders prevented me from doing so. When did he do that? What-

"I know… how about I call you honey, huh?" He whispered seductively in my ear. His deep voice send shivers down my spine and my eyes widened. Did he just- did he just _nibble on my ear!_ Nooooo!

I jumped up while screaming nonsense and escaped his arms. In the meantime, he was grinning like an innocent schoolboy. Innocent my foot!

"NO! NO HONEY, NO NOTHING!" I crossed my arms to form an X to illustrate my point. Maybe this will make the blockhead understand... But he looked like nothing had happened. I cautiously felt my left ear. Did I imagine it? Oh my gosh, this guy is making me crazy!

"And… especially no touching." I mumbled uncertainly, but it seemed he didn't notice my last remark.

"No? Aaawh, I liked 'honey'! But maybe you're right…" I was nodding my head frenziedly at that point. At last! Something is getting across~

"Cutie suits you more." Ace said, obviously satisfied with himself.

Oh for the love of… Before I could cause a scene, his laughter stopped me. He patted the space next to him, but I stubbornly stood my ground and glared at him.

"Oh come on, Fay! I was only kidding." His trademark smile melted my anger and I sighed deeply. I was never good at staying angry for a long time, but with this silly person it's practically impossible. Plus, I was pretty sure I imagined that ear thing. He wouldn't do that, right?

"Alright, alright. You're forgiven… But, what should we do now?"

"Camping~ Camping~! I'll set up the tent, so please wait patiently."

What? He wanted us to share a tent? No way! Where did he expect to get a tent anyway… he's only carrying a sword with him. Hmm, it seemed I would be sleeping in a tree _again_. I already missed the soft bed in Clover Tower's guest room, but it couldn't be helped.

I turned my back on the knight and scanned the area for a suitable tree. That one will do… it looked sturdy enough.

"Hey Ace, I'll-"

My jaw dropped. What. Where did that tent come from. I looked at Ace in disbelief and blinked slowly.

"We should go to sleep now~ It's getting dark!"

"No, that's okay. I'll sleep over there." I said quickly. Sleeping in a tent with a man is indecent. Especially when said man is hot.

I shook my head to dispel that last thought. Woah brain, what was that? Okay, I'll sleep in a high branch. A very, very high branch so I'm as far away from him as possible, because my mind clearly can't handle short distances.

Ace had other ideas as he dragged me inside the moment I began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Nope! You're sleeping with me~"

I gave up struggling when I noticed it was useless and before I knew what was going on I was sitting inside the tent.

With Ace's head in a place it should absolutely not be.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed, to which Ace tightened his grasp around me. And by doing that he was also pressing closer to my chest. I tried to shove him away by the shoulders, but he didn't move an inch.

"Eeeeh? I'm only listening to your heartbeat." He pouted innocently. "It's going so fast… Hey, does that mean you thought I would do dirty things to you? Bad Fay..."

I struggled harder when I heard that denying vehemently what he said, but I held still as he placed a hand on my stomach. Oh dear, please, _please_ don't move that hand to the south _or_ the north. Be a good hand and stay there.

I anxiously watched how Ace's playful smile morphed into something else…


End file.
